Current prior art battery connections may include various layouts or structures to attach to a battery terminal post. For example, horizontal and diagonal bolt assemblies may be coupled to a clamp to tighten the clamp about the terminal post. Such structures may have the problem of uneven attachment forces being applied to the clamp allowing the connection to come loose from a battery post. Further, such prior art battery connections may have limitations due to the shape of the structures. For example, batteries may include various walls, covers or other surfaces in proximity to the battery post that limit the accessibility of a tool to tighten the bolt of prior art structures.
Additionally, battery type connections may include vertical bolt assembly type mechanisms. In such assemblies, a clamping band may be positioned about the battery post with one side of the band being fixed relative to a component and the other side being movable by translation of a nut or post to apply a clamping force about the band. Such assemblies are complicated and do not adequately transfer an equal force about the band attached to the battery post.
Further designs may include multiple wedge blocks that are translated against each other to apply a clamping force about a clamp which is positioned around the terminal post. Again, such designs may lead to inadequate translation of a force from the nut torque to the clamping mechanism positioned around the battery post such that an inadequate amount of clamping force is provided. Further, such mechanisms may include multiple components resulting in a complicated assembly process and an increased part cost.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved battery terminal connection assembly that may be mounted vertically and may attach additional components to the battery post. There is also a need in the art for an improved vertically mounted terminal mounting assembly that has a limited number of components and is easy to assemble for various types of batteries. There is also a need in the art for a vertically mounted battery terminal mounting assembly that has a small footprint and does not block easy connection of the component to a battery post for various types of batteries including batteries positioned in a relatively restricted space.